Little Red and Bad Wolf's Rendezvou Point
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Birthday gift for Arashi Wolf Princess! :) Koga x Kagome. Hentai. One-shot. Reader's discretion is advised. -Kagome and Koga have started a relationship, but is it not as chopped-up as either thought it would be?-


"Kih! Ah!" Kagome tilted her head back, her nails digging into the demon's shoulder.

The demon growled as he propped himself on his arms, thrusting his hips in a quick, but gentle movement.

"Ah! Ah! Ko-Koga!" Kagome moaned, spreading her legs more while tightening her grip on the wolf's shoulders.

Koga hissed in pleasure to the slight tightening Kagome's movement had caused. He leaned down on his elbows instead, holding Kagome's face before putting his tongue in her mouth.

The two groaned in unison into each other's mouths as their bodies were enraptured in orgasm.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he came bounding up the hill. The little fox demon leaped on her shoulder with ease. "Where've you been?!"

"Eh?"

"Kagome!"

"Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned around to see her three companions running up the hill.

"Hey, guys." Kagome said with a slight smile. "What wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened to _us_. Did something happen to _you_?" Miroku asked. "We woke this morning and you weren't there."

"Eh?" Kagome smiled even brighter. "I took an early morning bath."

"Oh…" Sango cocked an eyebrow. "Just a bath?"

"Yeah. It's easier to take one without Inuyasha breathing down my neck, telling me to hurry up."

"…I see." Sango and Miroku both said.

Kagome chuckled before walking up next to them, the four prepared to head back to where they left Inuyasha.

"Eh?" Shippo made them all pause as he looked up at Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, where's that red scarf of yours?"

"Eh? EH?!" Kagome looked down at herself and realized, Shippo was valid in his question. "Oh no, I must have left it at the pond!" She looked up at Sango and Miroku. "I'll be right back!"

With that, she turned and ran back the way she came, the little fox demon still on her shoulder.

Sango and Miroku stared after her.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't believe that a bath was all she was doing, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, but she's not dumb to hide it." Sango said. "Inuyasha wouldn't be very happy, regardless if he chose Kikyo."

* * *

"Do you see it, Shippo?" Kagome called to the fox from the other side of the lake.

"No." Shippo called back.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, rubbing her hand through her hair with the other hand on her hip. "Great."

"Did you find it?" Sango asked as she walked into the clearing with Miroku behind her.

"You were taking so long, so we came to see why."

Kagome looked over at them. Then sighed even heavier. "No. Someone must have come by and grabbed it."

"Oh no, wasn't that from your mother?"

"Yeah." Kagome sighed yet again.

"It was so well woven, too." Shippo said, jumping on her shoulder.

Kagome sighed one more time before she turned back to the pond, scanning the grass and tree lines for even a spot of red.

"Hey!"

Kagome felt her patience drop as soon as she heard that voice while her companions looked up to see Inuyasha leaping from the forestry.

"What are you three doing?" Inuyasha growled as he landed next to them. "We've got Shikon Shards to find!"

"Kagome's scarf is missing." Sango glowered at him.

"Can't she just get another?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Can't be that important if she lost it."

They all gave him a glower before sighing. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Well, let's go." Kagome said, turning away, not even looking at the half-breed.

The others followed her example.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. _**'What's with the cold shoulder?'**_

"Oh, and Inuyasha." Kagome said, halting her steps.

"Hmm?"

"Sit."

Inuyasha eyes widened in surprise then fear as his face slammed to the ground.

"What was that for…?" Inuyasha groaned into the ground before he sat up and shook his head to remove the dirt. He glared at Kagome, only to realize they were leaving him behind.

"Hey, wait for me!"

As Inuyasha hurried to catch up, a wolf sat back against a tree, a devious smile on his face as he held a red scarf in his hand.

* * *

"Adamant Barrage!"

The ugly bull demon screeched as his body became sewn with diamond shards. The demon staggered, hissing as it reached a clawed hand out to the dog half-breed. Then with a sickening gurgle, its red eyes rolled back in his skull before falling to the ground and giving its last breath.

Once the creature stopped twitching, Inuyasha sheathed his blade. Kagome walked over and plucked the Shikon Shard from the demon's back. Her touch automatically purified it before she put it in the jar with the other shards.

"Well, that was easy." Sango said as Kirara landed in the clearing.

"Unnaturally easy." Miroku agreed. "Lady Kagome, is there another Shikon Shard?"

"No." Kagome answered, staring at the body intently.

"Peh, even with the Shikon Shard, it was still a weak demon." Inuyasha sneered.

"He must have not had it very long if it hasn't taken affect yet." Miroku hypothesized.

"Are there anymore in the area, Kagome?"

Kagome looked around, her senses keen.

Her mind ticked.

"No." She lied, looking back at Inuyasha.

"Huh." Inuyasha turned around, looking at the sun.

"We should probably try to find a place to stay." Miroku suggested.

"We can keep going."

"I don't see why we should." Sango inputted. "If there aren't any close by, we might as well spend our energy looking for a place to sleep."

"What, you guys tired of sleeping under the stars?" Inuyasha glowered at them.

Kagome sighed heavily, turning away from their argument. Why was Inuyasha so difficult?

She perked when she smelt something on the breeze. It smelt like lavender. With a mixture of strawberries.

A very familiar smell.

She glanced over towards the tree but spotted nothing. Then turned and glanced up at the cliff side above their heads.

And there she spotted something red.

She was certain, it looked like a scarf.

She smiled a little then turned back to her companions, who were still arguing about where they were going to sleep.

* * *

Kagome walked through the dark woods alone, the campfire where her companions slept fading behind her. Her eyes weren't keen in the dark and there was no moon to guide her.

So, she was relying solely on the two glows of Shikon Shards, which were leading her deeper and deeper into the woods.

All too quickly, the glows vanished from her line of sight. Her eyes widened and she looked around for them, frantically. Oh, how she hated when he did that.

"For a moment, I thought you didn't see me earlier." A suave, husky voice stated behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Then they narrowed as her mouth curved into a smile.

"Well, the smell of the oil kind of made sure I wouldn't miss you."

Koga chuckled. His hand reached back and brushed against Kagome's leg, before stroking the smooth flesh.

"There's a shrine a few kilometers away." Koga said, turning around and wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. His hand slipped up her shirt to hold her beautiful belly. "Shall we…?"

* * *

"Hah...mmm!" Kagome moaned into Koga's mouth as his tongue delved deeper into hers, his hands playing with her nipples and feminine entrance while her hand played with his cock.

Kagome twitched and shuddered as Koga scissored his fingers, stretching the taut flesh that was slowly becoming looser and looser. Koga shuddered as pre-cum drizzled from his tip, dripping onto the ground between the female's legs. They both groaned into each other's mouth, before separating to twitch and shudder again.

They panted, both their faces flushed with desire. Koga gave her two or three quick kisses before taking her hand away from his member. Kagome licked Koga's lips in return before taking her shirt off and laying it underneath herself. She spread her legs wide for the hungry wolf, reaching her arms up to him as a demanding gesture to hold him.

Koga grinned. He leaned down, drawing his tongue up Kagome's stomach, his hand between his own legs to slip on the rubbing casing Kagome always provides for them. He licked her flat abdomen then continued on his journey and licked her breast before pausing to play with one of her nipples. Kagome twitched and gripped Koga's bare shoulder as the wolf drew his tongue even farther up to nibble on her collar bone then her ear. Kagome held his shoulder's tightly, squeezing his hips with her knees.

Koga chuckled. She only did that when she wanted him to hurry.

Koga noticed after their second time, that Kagome couldn't state what she wanted. He figured it was most-likely out of embarrassment so she used gestures and movements to speak the words her mouth couldn't.

Koga, finally level with his lover's face, licked her lips as he aligned his member to her entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in.

"Nn!" Kagome tilted her head back, pain and pleasure sparking her insides. She took her hands away from Koga's shoulder's and clenched her fists by her head instead of indenting him with her nails. Her arms and shoulders tightened while she made sure to keep her lower half slack.

Koga held the dainty human tightly, kissing her lips repeatedly as he pushed his hips closer and closer to hers. Due to his slightly-bigger-than-average-size, it always hurt, not matter how long he prepared her. But she'll get used to it soon, just like she always does.

Once Koga was completely burrowed, he halted his movements. He forced Kagome's hands open and wove his fingers with hers. She clenched down on his hand automatically, not tightly enough that Koga should be concern that he was badly hurting her, but enough that he knew he couldn't move just yet. Kagome reached up to kiss him, their tongues playing with each other as Koga reached down to oblige her.

Slowly, Kagome's hands started to loosen their grip with Koga's. Once they were just holding hands, Koga shifted his hips to get in a slightly more comfortable position.

Kagome shuddered to the movement as it brushed against her g-spot. She gave a soft pinch to Koga's pointed ear, her way of saying "I'm ready. You can move."

So Koga thrust.

"Nih! Hah!" Kagome moaned, spreading her legs a bit more for the powerful wolf. Kagome's grip tightened as pleasure bombarded her insides, the only discomforting coming from the rubbing the condom against her vaginal lips. "Ah! Ah! Koga!"

Koga grunted, gritting his teeth. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's petite head, kissing her cheeks, her neck, her ears as he plowed his hips further and deeper and with more and more vigor, all the while, the adorable human was moaning and withering and begging with her body for more. He snarled slightly as his hips moved even faster, although he reminded himself not to use all his strength. After all, demon's can crush skulls without even a struggle.

Kagome tilted her head back, thrusting back onto the wolf with vigor, as her moans raised an octave. With every forward thrust, Koga hit her g-spot right on, sending her to the dimension of undeniable pleasure. She thrust back onto him over and over, tightening her already tight insides for Koga's sake, which would make him his in pleasure and pause. He would ten continue to thrust once his orgasm would recede and continue to send Kagome over towards the edge.

Kagome's body twitched, shuddered, trembled, tightened, then loosened, then shifted. It was to the point where Koga had to hold her hips still so he could thrust effectively.

At least he knew he was hitting the right spot.

Koga continued his onslaught of thrust, snarling and growling as he felt his orgasm approaching yet again but this time around, he had no intention of holding it back. Instead, he thrust even faster, pounding into Kagome's special spot over and over until she was near screaming she was in so much pleasure.

With a shudder—and an obnoxiously loud scream of ecstasy from Kagome—the two thrust onto each other in the height of orgasm.

In the next minute, Kagome and Koga slumped, the wolf nuzzling his head against Kagome's. Kagome's pants were mixed with gasps and small moans while Koga's were laced with growls.

Once he caught his breath, he attached his mouth to the girls' neck, licking and nibbling.

"Hey," Kagome tapped Koga's shoulder as the wolf tightened his hold on her. "I don't have another condom on me. We can't go again."

"Let's do it without."

"Eh?"

Koga licked the shell of Kagome's ear before nibbling the lobe.

"Hey, Koga, we really can't. Remember what I told you about condoms? What they do?"

"I know."

"So, we really can't. I can get pregnant."

"That's fine, isn't it?"

"Ah?!" Kagome paled, grabbing Koga's shoulder. "What's with that?"

Koga stared down at her. There was a hint of hurt in his cerulean eyes but it was well hidden with annoyance.

"You know, I'm not doing this because of frivolous sexual frustration. You know I love you."

Kagome stared up at him, speechless for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. _**'Where did this come from suddenly?'**_

"I…I know that…" she stuttered. "But… getting me pregnant isn't necessarily a sign of affection. Especially with us still looking for shikon shards and Naraku."

Koga looked down at her as he leaned up on his arms. _**'She never says it. She never returns my confession.'**_

'_**Why's he silent?' **_Kagome wondered.

'_**After all the times we've done this, all the times that I've confessed to her, she never ever replies back. It's…just as I've feared, isn't it?'**_

Kagome groaned as Koga pulled out.

'_**Eh?'**_

Koga tossed the condom to the side and turned away, reaching for his kilt and breast plate.

"Hey, Koga." Kagome sat up.

Koga didn't answer, putting on his kilt and leg warmers.

"Koga…"

"Here." Koga held out a red scarf. "You forgot this last time."

"Ah. That…" Kagome reached her hand out and took it, looking down at it with an expression that stated she was a bit worried. "I don't know if I can keep it."

"Why? It's yours."

"…Well, I lost it. So, if I show up with it—"

"Can't you just make up another lie? You're good at it thus far, right?"

"Hah—what does that mean?!" Kagome flared, glaring at the wolf who was now in the process of putting on his breast plate.

"Well, you've been lying to your companions about me, right? I'm sure you can make up another one."

'_**What the hell is that?! Is he trying to say I'm skanking about?!'**_

Koga turned to her, fully dressed. Kagome glowered at him as she pulled her skirt up. She huffed and turned away from him, dropping the scarf on the floor as she reached for her other articles of clothing.

'_**Suddenly being an ass…it's so…not like Koga. He's always showering me in complements, to the point where it can be annoying. Why this all of a sudden?'**_

"And hey," Koga said, drawing Kagome's attention away from her thoughts. She pulled her bra and shirt on then turned around to face him. "This little…relationship of ours. I think it's high time we ended it."

"Hah?" Kagome's eyes widened. _**'Eh?'**_

Koga stared at her with all seriousness.

"Well, you know, this isn't really anything more than a filling of sexual desire. So…I'm tired of it."

Kagome's eyes widened even more. _**'Nothing more than sexual desire? That's not true—'**_

"Well, I'm going to go, okay?" Koga said.

Koga didn't know what to do, how to gesture. He wanted to taste those succulent lips one last time but he figured he probably couldn't do that if he was outright denying her any form of sexual activity.

So he settled for stroking her hair.

"Why, all of a sudden?" Kagome asked. "This is really random of you to bring up."

Koga's eyes widened a bit then they narrowed with an expression that could be stating he was in pain. "…It's not really sudden. I've been thinking…about it for a while. You and I, this was really just…a sweet fairy tale."

"Why do you say that?" she glared up at him.

"Because I love you. But you don't love me. And this…well, putting it simply, it's painful, having sex that is so empty."

"That's not—"

"When did we start this relationship?" Koga interrupted. "When Inuyasha and Kikyo…connected again? When they remet a couple months ago around Mount Hakurei?"

Kagome stared up at him wide-eyed. _**'He knows—'**_

"You're upset you can't have Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't answer, looking down at the ground.

"So, I refuse to be your stand-in when you know my feelings."

Kagome glared at the dirt. "Why would you go along with it if you thought that was the reason?"

"Because I was hoping that maybe you could come to feel the same. But it's been nearly four months and there's still no connection between us. Just carnal lust."

Kagome clenched her teeth, starting to tremble. _**'That's…not true…it's not empty…it wasn't at all…'**_

Koga stared down at her, hating that she refused to talk.

Hissing as if she was burned, she then turned away and ran out of the shrine, the red scarf still on the ground.

Koga stared after her, his heart twisting in pain.

'_**She never disagreed…'**_

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked behind her companions, staring at her feet. When their companions woke that morning, they—except for Inuyasha—all knew she was in a sad mood. So, without much conversing, they set off as soon as they could.

As the afternoon drove on, even the dense Inuyasha started to notice Kagome's mood.

"Hey, what's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, hoping the usual 'Sit' trigger-happy teen couldn't hear.

"I don't know."

"Maybe…" Sango started, looking up at the monk.

Miroku knew what the huntress was thinking, and nodded slowly.

"What?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

The two looked at him.

"She must be worried about her next test." Miroku lied with extreme seriousness.

"Yes." Sango lied with him. "Must be. After all, she hasn't studied very much."

Inuyasha cocked in eyebrow disbelief now. Then glanced back at Kagome before he huffed again. "Dumb thing to get gloomy over, if you ask me."

They both glared at him. Even though Inuyasha didn't know the true reason behind Kagome's gloom, they still felt like holding him accountable to that remark. _**'Insensitive…'**_

"Hey."

The three looked up to see a new-comer sitting on the rock beside the path. Kagome's heart fluttered when she automatically recognized it.

"The hell you doing here, wimpy wolf?" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku and Sango eyed Koga curiously as Inuyasha unsheathed his blade.

Koga stared at Inuyasha, his eyes never wavering from him as he remained slack on the rock.

He held up a red scarf.

Kagome's eyes widened—more in pain than shock.

The four companion's eyes widened more in surprise.

"Isn't that Kagome's?!" Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on the blade. "What, have you become a perv now?!"

"I found it." Koga said. He wasn't going to lie but the mutt face didn't deserve the full truth. "By a lake. It smelt like Kagome so I figured it was hers. I'm just returning it."

He glanced at Kagome as the half-breed scoffed.

Kagome just stared at Koga, emotions flooding her insides. Pain and longing and desires swirled around in her stomach as she stared at the seemingly indifferent expression on the wolf's face. She walked over to the wolf, staring down at the ground. Koga stood.

He held the scarf out to her. She looked at it. Then took it, hey eyes still downcast.

'_**You never look at me…not at all.' **_His eyes furrowed in a displeased scowl. Then he glanced at Inuyasha. _**'It's because you're always looking at him, huh?'**_

'_**Something's off…' **_Inuyasha thought, staring at the two as his grip on Tetsusaiga loosened. _**'I haven't had to claw him. He's not going to make a move?'**_

'_**Is it possible…' **_Miroku and Sango thought simultaneously. _**'They broke up…?'**_

Koga just stared at her, his insides twisting painfully as she again remained unresponsive. _**'You're not going to say anything…? Not even a good-bye…?'**_

Then he turned away.

'_**He's really not?!' **_Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Well, bye—gyaaah!" Koga quickly covered his mouth at the call of surprise as someone grabbed his tail. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Inuyasha started to snicker.

Kagome paid no attention to Koga's yelp. She just held the fluffy appendage tightly, glaring down at the ground.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga reached back behind him and tapped her hand. "Mind letting go?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome—" Koga half turned to her but as he did, the human teen released his tail and wrapped her arms around Koga's neck.

She planted her rosy red lips over Koga's.

Inuyasha balked in surprise. Sango gasped. Shippo gawked. And Miroku's eyes widened.

Koga's eyes widened, as well.

Kagome separated.

"Ka…"

"You are…dense!" Kagome yelled, making Koga jump. "Do you get it now?! It was never about replacing him! You're not a stand-in!" Kagome cast him a glare with a looked like a pout with a blush on her cheeks. "I never would have slept with you if I didn't love you."

The four companion's eyes widened even more. The term "jaws dropped" was almost literal.

Koga was taken aback. As much as he loved hearing that, he was…well, conflicted with doubt.

"What the hell do you mean 'slept with'—" Inuyasha started.

"SIT!"

Bam! Inuyasha sat face first in the dirt.

"If-If that's true," Koga drew her attention back. "Then why did you always cast your eyes to the ground whenever we talked about this?! About anything related to an actual relationship?!"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped as his necklace flashed and in the next second his face was back in the dirt. "Why me?!"

"I was embarrassed!" Kagome yelled, even more embarrassed that for a split second she thought he could make Koga 'sit'. "It's a sensitive subject!"

"How is _that _sensitive? I don't find it hard. And isn't it typical for woman to be more open and honest with their feelings?" Koga looked at her with skepticism.

"_Typical _woman my ass! _Typical _woman love and realize that getting their heart broken is part of that process. Do you know how hard it is for a girl to open her heart to someone else after that?!"

"So you can't open your heart to me without a fight, but I can open your legs without even an effort?!"

_That _earned Koga a slap. And if Inuyasha wasn't pinned, he probably would have pounced his ass, as well.

"Don't be an ass." Kagome hissed. "It's hard to trust another guy after you've trusted one beforehand. I don't want my heart to be broken twice."

'_**So that means my heart had to be broken for before you could show me affection?!' **_Koga just glared down at her. He knew he deserved that but he had a valid point, even if he stated it very vulgarly.

"After weeks of what seemed like empty sex, I'm suddenly supposed to believe it was all because you were being stubborn and prideful? That after I call it off, you all of a sudden love me too?"

"Yes. You are. Because even if it seems as if I'm just being desperate to keep you as a sexual partner, I would never have a reason to expose our relationship to the others if that was the only point to it. You know that just as well as I do."

Koga stared at her.

Then started to chuckle. He leaned back and sat on the rock with his hand over his eyes, still chuckling.

"Fine. I'll believe it. But understand this, Kagome." Koga said. "I'll only let my heart be twisted like this once. There's no changing your mind later down the road. If you want me then you're keeping me till the day you die."

"That's just fine." Kagome said. "Cuz I don't want anyone else."

Koga chuckled.

And all too quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Fine then."

And with that said, Koga picked Kagome up bridal style and ran off, Inuyasha's protest being carried away by the wind.

And that night more than just Inuyasha could hear the wolf howl and see the hearts fluttering from a mountain cave.

* * *

**And done!**

**BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT TO ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry this wasn't posted earlier.**

**Wow, so usually one-shot take me a day at most. This took me five to do, which makes me sad. :(**

**So this was a Kogame one-shot that was supposed to be purely lust, but then I couldn't get into the lust part-and it seems to be only with these two that there HAS to be a relationship ordeal. So somehow, this turned into Kagome being prideful and unable to expose her feeling to Koga verbally. Kind of Tsundere-ish. I feel as if I made her a bit OOC. Koga too, cuz he started sounding like a whiny bitch, then I erased it and began to make him a bit more manly. Hope it's not that bad but let me know please.**

**And I recently re-read my other Inuyasha fic. And my thought was**

**What.**

**The.**

**Actual.**

**Fuck?!**

**When did I think these characters were IN CHARACTER?! I mean, INUYASHA?! CRYING?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?! T0T**

**So, I'ma try harder on these.**

**Hope to see you again. I'm sure I've talked enough now.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! Hope you had a good day!**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
